Oliver
Oliver (オリヴァー, Orivā) is a boss character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Profile He is known as Duke Tanas, and is a senior member of the Begnion Senate who was believed to have been executed for crimes against the state following his defeat at the hands of the Greil Mercenaries in Chapter 17-4 of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He was deeply involved in the Laguz slave trade prior to his defeat in Serenes Forest, having purchased Prince Reyson for an exorbitant fee from King Naesala of Kilvas as though he were but another art treasure for his vast collections. He can be used on Trial Maps after completing three playthroughs of the game. During the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn it is discovered that he was rescued by Duke Hetzel and that he has since been recovering at his estate in the Dukedom of Tanas. He is a researcher, and self-proclaimed protector of beauty, and has amassed an enormous collection of artistic treasures, the likes of which he appears to believe only himself capable of appreciating. Despite being old, balding and possessing an unsightly amount of weight, he is also quite vain, once commenting that Reyson struck his 'beautiful' nose. In Radiant Dawn he is one of few Fire Emblem boss characters that is recruitable. Oliver will act the turncoat upon encountering Rafiel, claiming that it is his duty as a defender of beauty to guard the Heron prince and will turn against the Begnion Senate. At the end of the game, he becomes a benefactor of artists - especially those who paint him, further showing his lust after art and egocentricism. Oliver is one of the most unique playable characters, in that he does not fit the usual hero or kind-hearted priest roles, although he is very amusing. With his misplaced vanity, ludicrously inflated ego, and skewed loyalties, he continually throws other characters through loops, often leaving them highly confused or speechless. Ike goes so far as to ask him to rejoin the enemy army after he is recruited, while Sephiran interprets his presence in the Tower of Guidance as the proof that "that Tellius is unraveling at the seams." Despite his clear role as a "bad guy," his ideals, though skewed, are not entirely immoral, unlike those of many Fire Emblem villains. While often cowering in the face of danger, he often demonstrates an odd sense of courage any time that something “Beautiful” is at risk (namely, the Herons). In Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Maniac (JP Only)= ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Recruitment *Chapter 4-4: Lead Rafiel into his movement range and let Oliver initiate his own recruitment dialogue; the player will have no option to activate it themselves. Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |55% |35% |35% |45% |30% |30% |20% |} Biorhythm Overall Although Oliver joins late in the game as a pre-promote, his stats and growth rates are actually decent. He should probably only be used in the endgame if Rhys and/or Laura is unavailable or if Micaiah has not reached her SS weapon rank and will not be able to wield the powerful Rexaura tome. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Quotes Defeat/Death Quotes Battle Conversations (Path of Radiance) Vs Mordecai Oliver: Oh, such a hideous creature! Noooo! Stay back, you filthy beast! Mordecai: I am Mordecai. I am not filthy...it is your soul that is unclean. Vs Lethe Oliver: Shoo! Go away now! Nobody wants a monster feline...Gyaa! Get out of here! Lethe: You're the type of scum that cause laguz to detest beorc! I'm going to enjoy this, fat man! Vs Ike Oliver: You lowborn, vulgar, penurious vermin! Return my little bird to me! Objects of beauty must be admired! Only by my side can they fulfill the purpose for which they are created! Ike: I am SO TIRED of listening to your nonsense, you massive gasbag! This ends here and now! Recruit Conversation (Radiant Dawn) Oliver: Ohhh...you are truly a banquet for the eyes as well as the...spirit. I am quite overcome! Rafiel: Unhand me! Oliver: But how is it that anyone could risk a precious treasure like you in battle? What if something marred you? Rafiel: What are you talking about? Oliver: Don't worry, pretty bird; I'll save you. You need someone who can give you loving protection. Someone...like me. Rafiel: ??? Oliver: I would never let them lay a single finger on you, my precious! No, no... The jealous cretins mustn't ruffle a single feather... I'll have to kill them! Come now, come to daddy! Special Conversation Ike: Hold on a second... Aren't these your men? Why are you fighting them? Oliver: It's quite simple, really. A true guardian of beauty stands with those who are beautiful. If your exquisite heron prince will not stay here in my home, I must follow him. I have seen death; it holds no mystery for me. Only my pursuit matters. Rest at ease, friends. Ike: Look...Would you mind rejoining the enemy? Tower Conversations Vs Hetzel Hetzel: D-Duke Tanas! You've betrayed us? But why? Oliver: You could never understand the depth of my commitment to beauty! Sometimes it simply overwhelms me. I can't stop the love welling up inside! I'd do anything to keep the hideous likes of you from my precious birds! Vs Lekain Lekain: Duke of Tanas... What's gotten into you? Why are you fighting with these mercenary scum? Oliver: I am Oliver, champion of beauty! You would harm my precious feathered angels! That makes you my enemy! Unsightly man... Prepare yourself! Lekain: Have you finally gone stark mad? Who, exactly, do you think you're blathering at? Vs Levail Levail: Duke Tanas! I thought you were executed as a slave trader three years ago. Oliver: True beauty is immortal. Look at me. Right now, I am flawless. You are not without potential. With education, you could aspire to be me. Levail: ...No, thank you. Vs Sephiran Sephiran: Duke of Tanas, imagine seeing you here! Oliver: Lord Sephiran, as lovely as always. But has it come to this? Must we fight to the death, and deprive the world of one of our beautiful countenances? Can other lovers of beauty endure such a loss? Sephiran: I confess that your presence has me bewildered. Could this be part of Yune's plan? I simply never would have imagined you here. Your presence proves that Tellius is unraveling at the seams. Judgment cannot come soon enough. Epilogue Collector of Beauty (美の探究者, Explorer of Beauty in the Japanese version) Oliver followed his calling as a guardian of beauty by sponsoring many artists, especially those who depicted him. Trivia *Although Oliver has no support ending, several characters have unique dialogue when supporting with him, usually showing disgust or repulsion towards him. Such characters include Ike, Reyson, Rafiel, and Micaiah. *Two themes from the musical scores of Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn are associated with Oliver; in the first game that is, 'Power Hungry Fool,' and in the second it is, 'Beauty is a Mad Mistress.' Gallery File:Cipher Oliver.png|Oliver in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:OliverFE9Portrait.png‎|Oliver's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:OliverFE10Portrait.png‎|Oliver's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Bishop (Oliver).png|Oliver's battle model as a Bishop in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Saint (Oliver).png|Oliver's battle model as a Saint in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters